In a world where the number of computing devices is in the billions, data is constantly being transferred. Data can be transferred from one computing device to another, from one computing device to many other computing devices, or from many computing devices to a single one. In many instances, the security of a data transfer may be as important as where the data is being transferred. For example, if data is secured properly such that only an intended party is able to view the data, the data may be made publicly available for easier access by the intended party. With a high level of security, the data may be safe from any entity other than the intended party despite the public accessibility. As a result, ensuring the security of data being transferred via public channels may be highly important.
However, such a prospect may be extremely difficult in instances where data is to be made available to a group of intended entities. For example, if a party wants to make publicly available data accessible for a group of four different people, the party may encrypt the data and provide keys suitable for accessing the data to each of the four different people. In such an instance, a compromise of any of the four keys may compromise the data being transferred, which leads to a significantly less secure situation. In order to maintain the highest level of security, it may be in the best interest of the party to only distribute a single key to access the data. However, the group of four people may be unable to identify which person is to receive the single key, or such an identification may be time consuming or otherwise inconvenient for the party.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution for the transfer of data for accessibility by a plurality of entities via the use of a single access key. Furthermore, there is a need for a technical solution whereby the transferring party can provide data to each of the plurality of entities for negotiation of ownership by the entities without participation by the transferring party. In such an instance, the data may be transferred securely with a minimal likelihood of being compromised, and with access only being available to a single entity, which may be selected among the plurality of entities without requiring additional participation by the transferring party.